Deja Vu
by DittyWrites
Summary: Lando Calrissian can't shake off the feeling of deja vu when Kylo Ren arrives to intimidate him within his own home. (AKA Lando has no time for Ren's punk ass.)
Nostalgia was a hell of a thing and as Lando watched the intruder direct his troops around his home he was finding it difficult to shake off the ghosts of the past. Back in those days he had been faced with the unsettling and undeniably powerful force that was Darth Vader while now he was being forced to deal with-

"Kylo Ren," Lando greeted pleasantly as he watched the troopers fan out across his personal space and start their attempted intimidation, "to what do I owe this pleasure?" He asked, keeping a wary eye on the white-clad soldiers as they searched his space.

There was still an element of familiarity about the deep voice as it issued from the sides of the dark helmet, "Lando Calrissian. The First Order has reason to believe that you may be hiding items which have been prohibited by the Order. I have been instructed to search the premises and if anything is discovered you will be punished accordingly." Ren answered, making a point to keep his voice as even as possible.

"If you're planning on staying for quite some time do you want me to set up your old room for you?" Lando asked slyly as he started to walk down the nearest corridor, hoping that Ben would follow. "Everything which belongs to you which was left here has been kept in your room at your mothers request." He glanced again. "Would you like me to contact her? Let her know you swung by to visit old Uncle Lando?"

At his words he swore that he saw Ben flinch slightly and he hoped that he had struck a chord with the youngster. Eyeing up the mask again, Lando wanted to rip it from his head. He wanted to get a proper look at the child that over the years he had come to consider something of a nephew. It had been too long since he had seen the boy. The last time they had met it had been difficult to tell who he would grow to resemble and Lando had placed good money on the kid looking like Leia and he was curious to know if he owed Han any credits or not. And speaking of Han.

"Better yet, why don't I send your father a message and we can travel down to the nearest watering hole and make a night of it?" Lando continued, looking for a reaction, "You're all grown now Ben, we won't even need to sneak you in like we used to."

"Ben Solo, the child you knew, is dead." Ren threw out viciously as he followed Lando through the winding halls.

As much as he tried to avoid it, Lando could not help the small sting of pain he felt in his heart as Ben issued the words. Han and Leia had been through so much on account of their son but despite everything he knew that they still loved him with everything they had.

As did he.

But he could not deny the darkness which existed within the young man.

"You know," he offered casually in the silence, "your grandfather once did this exact same thing. He showed up at my home and demanded that I follow his instructions even though it endangered the lives of your parents."

"And yet you still did it."

Lando was surprised that Ben had spoken, he wasn't expecting any form of verbal response. "Yes I did," he admitted heavily, "but then again I also made up for my mistakes. As did your grandfather when he sacrificed himself to save your uncle. It would appear that good always wins in the end when it comes to your family."

Finishing his sentence with a smirk, Lando felt a slight pressure beginning on his neck and he knew that Ben was considering choking the life from him. However, the fact that his airway was yet to blocked off told him that Ben was fighting off the urge strongly.

"Silence, Calrissian!" Ren threatened vaguely as he continued to walk down the long hallway, "If you were to die by my hands I do not think Supreme Leader Snoke would take any great issue with my actions. Particularly given your previous associations whi-" Ren cut himself off as he noticed that Lando had subtly walked him directly to his old bedroom.

As they stood outside the white doorway, he watched as Ben reached a dark gloved hand out towards the door instinctively. The hand clenched shut just before making contact and Lando narrowed his eyes as Ben shook his head viciously before whirling around and facing the two stormtroopers who were accompanying them.

"Seize and secure him inside the ship until the search is complete," Ren commanded dangerously before pausing slightly, "do not harm him but ensure that he does not escape or attempt to flee."

"Yes, sir." Both troopers responded instantly as they secured their hands around Lando's arms.

Now trapped, Lando frowned as he accepted that his small gambit had failed but as he listened to what Ben had to say he felt a little bit hopeful as he came to realise that Ben had no intentions of killing him.

"Never forget that it was me who taught you how to gamble kid," Lando issued softly as a small smile made its way onto his lips. His eyes, however, were tinged with sadness as he gazed at the child he still loved storm down the remainder of the corridor and continue to tear his home apart, "and even after all these years you still haven't perfected your poker face."


End file.
